Be my Valentine
by Pajus
Summary: What happens during a Valentine's Day party in Atlantis. WARNING: Explicit sexual scenes
1. Prelude

Be my Valentine

Author: Pajus

**AN**: Thanks to **AudreysMagic (AudreyLynne)** and **Rosehawk** for their spellchecking, lots of ideas and endless support. This story wouldn't be worth publishing without their help. Thank you.

* * *

"C'mon, Elizabeth. The people of this city have been through a lot lately. They need to relax and have a little fun." John used his best puppy dog expression, but nothing seemed to work on his boss. Even the tried and true tricks weren't effective anymore. 

"No, John," Elizabeth insisted "I won't allow another party! Partying is not the reason for us to be here. The IOA wants to see results. I know the people need a little fun, but there is a lot of work to do. And you can't really expect me to allow this after what happened during the Christmas party one month ago."

John heard the resolve in her voice. He didn't even wonder why Elizabeth felt this way. Zelenka spiked the drinks a bit too much and some people ended in the infirmary with light alcohol poisoning. All others had a big hangover. Still, he had to make another attempt. "I'll tell Zelenka to brew only light drinks. Something even Rodney can handle. No one will be falling-down drunk this time, I promise. It'll be a nice little Valentine's Day party."

Elizabeth was still only half convinced, but John was a good friend who deserved a second chance. "Okay, John. But if there are any problems..."

He cut off her warning in the middle. "Yeah, I got it. Any problems and it's my ass." He quickly left her office before she had a chance to change her mind.


	2. John and Teyla

Be my Valentine

Author: Pajus

**AN**: Thanks to **AudreysMagic (AudreyLynne)** and **Rosehawk** for their spellchecking, lots of ideas and endless support. This story wouldn't be worth publishing without their help. Thank you.

* * *

"I do not understand. If this Valentine's Day is supposed to celebrate the love between two people, why is there no mistletoe to kiss under?" Teyla really did not understand Earth's traditions. They celebrated the birth of a prophet, hung mistletoe from the roof, and were supposed to kiss one another under it, but a celebration of love had nothing similar? 

John held her in his arms. There was no point in hiding their relationship anymore. One week ago, a certain Canadian scientist saw them together. The whole city knew in less than sixteen hours. "I don't need mistletoe to kiss you." He used his best I-love-you smile and kissed her with all the feeling in him. "We are supposed to celebrate the feelings we have for each other" he said when their lips were apart again.

"Then let us go and celebrate." Teyla had a seductive smile on her face when she said that. She released herself from John's embrace, took his hand and led him to her quarters.

As soon as they entered her quarters, John ran his hand over the lock next to the door and mentally locked the room. Only McKay and maybe Zelenka would be able to open the door now. Next thing he felt were Teyla's lips on his own. She was never so forward with him before, so the kiss took him a little by surprise. He enjoyed her making the first move and started kissing her back.

Teyla was definitely the most passionate kisser John had known in his lifetime. John embraced her body with his arms and ran them up and down her back. Teyla's hand began moving down the back of his neck to the hem of his shirt. Their lips  
parted for the first time when Teyla decided to take John's shirt off of him. As soon as his shirt was on the floor, Teyla resumed the connection between their bodies. John had never tasted such wildness - not even with Teyla. He had found a completely new side of her, and he was more than a little pleased to see it.

This time it was John who parted the kiss. He looked at Teyla's leather shirt and began to untie it. All of his attention was focused on his arousal, which he found frustrating as it took the dexterity from his fingers to untie her shirt, but he eventually succeeded and Teyla was half nude.

John lifted Teyla's body into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her body across the room and laid her down onto the bed. Once again he could see the animal look in her face. This wasn't the Teyla he had slept with for the past month. She had changed into a wild animal that needed to extinguish the fire building in her body. John was more than happy to satisfy her needs.

Teyla wrapped her legs around John's body again when he climbed onto the bed. She felt the heat in his body when he kissed her again. John slowly kissed his way down her neck, biting it a little in the process. He wasn't afraid of leaving tooth-marks there, since she was tanned brown. Teyla felt waves of pleasure when John kissed and bit her hard nipples. She could not keep silent anymore as small groans of pleasure escaped from her lips.

John's kisses kept going lower and lower on Teyla's body. With his tongue he drew both small and large circles on her stomach as he tried to untie her trousers. Teyla didn't make it easy for him since she kept trying to move her body to meet John's lips. One month ago, John learned the Athosians hadn't invented underwear yet – something he found very arousing. He took off Teyla's pants and moved down between her legs to kiss the hair between her thighs.

Teyla tried to move to meet his mouth. She took his head into her hands and guided him to her wet, flooded entrance. John didn't resist. He wanted to taste her. He slowly moved his tongue up and down her entrance, playing with her.

John could clearly feel that she wanted more. He moved his tongue to lick her clitoris. This was her sweet spot. While she was moaning, he took two of his fingers and quickly entered her body, moving his fingers in and out faster and faster. The effect was immediate. Teyla felt the familiar sensations exploding from her clitoris into every fiber of her being. Her body shook with pleasure as she let out a long loud cry of pleasure. It was the strongest orgasm in her life, but she still wasn't satisfied. And John could clearly see it.

He took off his pants and slowly worked his way back up her body - his kisses and gentle biting sent new waves of arousal throughout her body. John went commando as well and now that they were both naked, Teyla felt his hard cock against her thigh. She couldn't wait to take him inside her.

Now it Teyla's turn to take control. She used all her strength to turn their bodies around, taking his hardness into her hand, rubbing his cock against the hot wet spot between her thighs. John clearly felt the little movement of Teyla's inner muscles when her body slowly descended onto his shaft. Teyla felt every little bit of John's length in her body when she leaned down to kiss him again.

She began to ride him the moment her lips touched his. John put his arms around her back and sat up, holding her close to him. He released his embrace a little to allow Teyla more freedom of movement and began kissing his way down her neck to her breasts.

Teyla felt a little bit of pain when John bit her nipple harder than usual. She did not mind. The small amount of pain sent new waves of pleasure into her body. She accelerated her movement to a speed she never achieved before, her body controlled by passion and lust alone; she was so close to coming.

They both felt the explosions of energy in their bodies. They were powerless to resist the avalanche building up inside them. Both achieved their climaxes at the exact same moment and felt the release of energy from their bodies into the space around them.

When the aftershocks passed, Teyla rolled over, her breath still heavy after the "workout". She had never felt anything like this before. "Happy Valentine's Day, John" were the last words he heard before he fell asleep.


	3. Rodney and Katie

Be my Valentine

Author: Pajus

**AN**: Thanks to **AudreysMagic (AudreyLynne)** and **Rosehawk** for their spellchecking, lots of ideas and endless support. This story wouldn't be worth publishing without their help. Thank you.

* * *

Rodney enjoyed the time he spent with Katie, his girlfriend. Though she was not exactly his type, she more than made up for it with her intelligence and love she had for him.

Her crush on Rodney had developed into all out love; and Rodney... well Rodney had some feelings for her, that much was clear to him, but he didn't know what those feelings were. His interest in women had never grown beyond his body's physical demands.

He looked around the mess hall and saw the familiar red hair. Katie was sitting with several others from her department.

"Rodney! I didn't believe you'd come." Katie cheerfully greeted him.

"I couldn't disappoint my favourite botanist." Replied Rodney with a smirk in his face. He usually refered to the members of her department as 'green-headed voodoo-magitians', but never in front of Katie.

Katie giggled like a teenager with a huge crush. Rodney still didn't understand how the female mind works. Most woman turned him down right away. When he finally did get lucky, it usually took a lot of effort on his part to get the woman into bed, but Katie was willing to offer him so much more without him saying a word.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Katie's voice sounded a little unsure, but Rodney didn't notice.

"Sure." He took Katie's hand and led her to an empty corridor nearby. As soon as he stopped, Katie gave him a tight hug and kissed him with all the feeling she had in her.

"I love you, Rodney." She told him.Unlike the others, Katie never called him 'Meredith' and he appreciated that. She never intentionally did anything to provoke or upset him, a quality he really liked in her. "I just want you to know, how much. Come with me." Katie released Rodney from her embrace and giving him a seductive look, she led him to her quarters.

As soon as the door slid close behind them, Katie wrapped her arms around Rodney's shoulders and started kissing his neck. She wanted to feel Rodney close to her, to give him all her feelings, to tell him she was only his.

Rodney had never felt like this before. It wasn't the most intense physical sensation in his life; not by a longshot, but the beauty of the feeling was more than he ever hoped for. He had never felt so loved by a woman before. At that very moment, Rodney McKay, knew his feelings for Katie were the feelings of love.

Rodney cupped Katie's cheeks with his hands, turning her head so his lips were close to touching her own. He wanted Katie to feel the same way he did, to make her feel as loved as she was making him feel.

He leaned in and then their lips touched - only a soft brush at first, slowly gaining intensity with every moment, growing into a passionate connection of both body and soul. Katie couldn't believe this was all real. She had never felt loved like this before. In that moment, Rodney was all she ever wanted a man to be - handsome, loving, caring and passionate.

"I love you, Katie." were Rodney's first words, when their lips parted. Katie smiled at him again, only this smile wasn't the teenage giggle. It was a mature, sensual, seductive smile. She didn't say a word. Her body said it all. She planted wet, passionate kisses on his lips and neck, filled with promises of lust and wild passion. Katie took off both Rodney's jacket and t-shirt in a matter of seconds. She had never felt so aroused before.

Rodney's hands slowly made their way down Katie's back to the hem of her shirt. He pulled away from their kiss to take the useless piece of clothing off of her; then moving his hands back up her back her tried to unclip her bra. Katie could feel the problems Rodney was having with her bra; he clearly wasn't used to doing this. Katie smiled and released herself from his embrace; stepping back she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra with one tiny move. She watched Rodney's eyes as he watch her breasts gently fall as she took off her bra.

Katie pulled Rodney back into an embrace as soon as her bra was on the floor. This time she kissed her way down Rodney's neck and chest. Rodney had never felt so aroused. He looked down at Katie's face and saw her smiling at him. She undid his pants and pulled them, along with his underwear, down to the floor. Rodney stepped out of them and kicked his pants aside.

What she saw in front of her took her breath away. Katie always felt him deep inside her, but she just never imaged he would be so long. She took his partially erect shaft with one hand stroking it slowly and gently to increase Rodney's arousal. Hearing him moan with pleasure turned her on even more. When his shaft stopped getting bigger, Katie planted light wet kisses all over him, making sure she used lots of tongue up and down his shaft. She never tried to do a man with her mouth before, but there is a first time for everything.

Rodney felt himself rapidly losing control as Katie started taking him into her mouth. He felt her lips moving faster forwards and backwards on his shaft. He took her head into his hands trying to control her speed, but his need to come was happening faster then he could control it.

"Oh god...Oh god...I'm coming, Katie, I'm coming..." He felt her lips tightening around his shaft. When the first wave of his orgasm exploded into her mouth, Katie tried to swallow it all, but it was too much for her. His last burst sprayed all over her face and neck.

Rodney just stood there unable to move for a moment. Having sex because your body desired it was one thing, but having sex because you love someone was beyond description. Rodney was determined to give her the same feelings she had given him. Looking at Katie like he never had before, he took her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed, climbing on top of her.

Looking deeply into Katie's eyes, Rodney saw the devotion she had for him. Her eyes clearly said "Do whatever you want with me." He kissed her passionately, gently massaging the rest of his come into her skin. He tasted his own flavour on her lips and found it the most arousing sensation to taste next to her own juices.

Rodney's lips slowly kissed their way down Katie's body. He made a special stop at her breasts, cupping them and then kissing her hard nipples. He could feel the buildup of heat in her body and knew she was highly aroused.

Katie felt Rodney's kisses going lower and lower down her body. She felt a sudden surge of cold on her butt and legs as she looked down and saw Rodney taking her pants and panties off.

Rodney continued kissing Katie's legs all the way down to her toes and then back up again, slowing as he reached her sensitive inner thighs. Loud moans of pleasure escaped from Katie's lips when Rodney moved up to her entrance. The intensity of his touch took her completely off guard. Katie felt waves of both heat and cold running all over her body. It was a completely new sensation for her. Katie felt her hands moving as if she was no longer in control of them, pressing Rodney's head against her body, her lips crying "That's it, Rodney! That's it! Don't stop! DON'T STOP!!!". Katie felt all possible sensations exploding into her body when she reached her climax. She heard her loud cries escape from her mouth and felt the release in her muscles. It was like she was a mere observer - only allowed to feel, hear and see anything that happened with no chance of controlling it.

The sight of Katie's orgasm made Rodney hard and long again. He had never seen a woman enjoying herself this much - at least not with him.

Rodney kissed his way back up on Katie's body. He looked into her eyes once again and saw her devotion replaced by a lust and passion beyond his wildest dreams.

Katie felt him enter her body slowly and gently. She was coming down from the throes of her climax. Feeling Rodney inside her, she felt herself becoming highly aroused again. She dug her fingers into his shoulders. They began rocking against each other, building themselves up into a wild, heated frenzy. Both wanting to give each other as much pleasure as they could. They quickly accelerated their rhythm to the point that their bodies ached.

Katie's body exploded when she felt Rodney come inside her. The waves of esctasy running through her body were the most powerful sensation she had ever felt. In this moment, Katie felt complete - like all she ever wanted from life just came true. She didn't care what life had prepared for her, so long as Rodney was with her.

He held onto her tightly, neither saying anything until the throes of their climaxes waned and the desire to sleep took over.

"I love you, Katie." Rodney just couldn't say more when he snuggled his body against Katie's.


	4. Carson and Laura

Be my Valentine 

Author: Pajus

**AN**: Thanks to **AudreysMagic (AudreyLynne)** and **Rosehawk** for their spellchecking, lots of ideas and endless support. This story wouldn't be worth publishing without their help. Thank you.

* * *

Laura was having mixed feelings about her lover lately. He was always so kind and gentle to her, having been raised to pay the utmost respect to all women. Laura was okay with this, but since she was a strong-willed woman and used to getting what she wanted, she sometimes wanted a man who would be agressive and just take charge. Carson was the type of man who one yearned for more a lifelong relationship. She knew there was lust and passion in him, she could tell that by the look in his eyes. She just needed to find a way to unleash the wild man that Carson's hidden emotions conveyed, concealed by the gentle man that Carson was. She decided to try again tonight.

Laura carefully prepared the bed in her quarters for her little game she was going to play with Carson. She then went to the party Colonel Sheppard had set up where she found Carson was already there waiting for her. He wore his kilt, something Laura found extremely sexy and highly arousing.

Carson greeted her as always with a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Laura found this a little frustrating already. „Why won't he unleash his wild side with me?" She thought to herself. She decided that maybe a little alcohol would help loosen him up a bit.

During the next two hours Laura worked to put her plan together. She managed to smuggle some of Zelenka's spiked punch into Carson's drinks. While it helped to loosen his tongue a little, she still felt the tension as Carson struggled for self control. She began to wonder if he was hiding something and that he did not want to lose control over himself.

"Carson. It's time for bed." Laura used her most seductive look and voice on him.

"Yer one beautiful, but not very patient lady."Carson said as he grabbed Laura around her waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Laura smiled. She knew her plans were working. She could feel the lust, passion and animalistic wildness in Carson's kiss.

"Let's go." Laura took Carson's hand and pratically dragged him away from the party.

Within minutes they were at her quarters. "Why don't you lie down, Carson?" He saw the look she was giving him and he became highly aroused. He knew what was going to happen now. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

Laura slowly climbed her way up his body, kissing and licking him in the most erotic way. Their bodies connected in a passionate kiss when her lips reached his. Laura took Carson's hands, interwining her fingers with his own as she kissed him. She slowly began moving them up to the corners of the bed.

Carson was too busy returning Laura's kisses when he first felt the cold metal of handcuffs around his wrists. Before he could say or do anything, Laura quickly moved to his legs, restraining her lover completely.

'What are ye doin', my dear?" Carson asked as he realized what she was doing.

Giving him a sexy smirk; "Just looking for a little change, Highlander." replied Laura as she got up off the bed.

Carson watched her walking across the room in a torturously slow motion. "Why's she doing this?" he asked himself a million times in his head before Laura reached the CD player and pressed the 'play' button, bending over and giving him an eyeful of her behind in the process.

Laura began moving to the rhythm of the music. The song was the most erotic and seductive song she could find. Laura's hands slowly moved up and down her torso, sending sensations of arousal and heat into her body. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. This game was meant to turn Carson into the wild man she always sensed in him, but Laura was surprised by her own pleasure she felt by doing this to him. Her hands gently grabbed the hem of her shirt, taking it off. Laura wasn't wearing a bra, so her first move exposed the nakedness of her chest to Carson's eyes.

Carson began struggling against the handcuffs when he saw Laura's breasts. He wanted to be there, to touch her, to kiss her body. He felt his wildest emotions slowly coming up from the depths of his mind. It was the first time since university that Carson felt something like this and he was more than a little afraid of these feelings. He could remember only glimpses of what happened back then and it wasn't pretty at all.

Laura approached the bed still moving in sync with the melody. She saw Carson's meaningless struggle and was pleased with herself. Carson was wearing the traditional kilt underwear and Laura could clearly see his body reacting exactly the way she wanted it to – the tent of his kilt was unmistakable.

"Laura please! Release me. I'll do wha'ever ye want." Carson begged for mercy. The second part of Laura's plan was complete. It won't be long before Carson will be exactly what she wanted him to be.

"I know you won't do what I want if I release you now. I'll just have to wait a bit longer." Laura teased her lover. She wanted him to be pissed, to use his full force and just do her like a wild animal.

Laura began moving her body to the rhythm of the song again, running her hands slowly up and down her naked body. Laura slowly brought her hands down to the edge of her pants and began to unbuckle them.

Carson couldn't believe this was happening. Laura had never done this before. He didn't want to lose control, but when he saw her taking her pants off, his wild side took over. "Maybe she'll release me if I cease my struggle," he thought "Then I'll show her".

Laura saw the change in Carson's eyes when he stopped struggling to free himself. This was the moment she worked towards the entire evening. "Do you promise to be a good boy?" Laura used her best patronizing voice, like a teacher speaking to an unruly pupil.

"I promise." Carson replied, trying to sound calm.

Laura unlocked the handcuffs on Carson's legs and moved up slowly, painfully slow, to release his hands. She felt the tight hold of Carson's arms around her back the moment she released the last restrains. Laura expected him to do this, but the quickness and intensity of Carson's movement took her by surprise.

The long buried wildness of Dr. Carson Beckett came to its full fury. He easily took Laura and rolled over on top of her, kissing and biting her skin. Carson didn't want to lose time by taking off Laura's knickers. He just grabbed them with his hand and pulled. Laura felt the pull around her waist and heard the unmistakable sound of clothing being torn from her body. This was what she wanted from him– wild animalistic pleasure.

Carson didn't even bother taking his clothes off. He just rolled up his kilt, positioned his hard cock against Laura's dripping wet entrance and pushed himself in with all the strength he had.

Laura felt the fullforce of Carson's cock entering her and began rocking against him. "Harder, Carson! I'm not made of glass!"

The teasing was all Carson needed to release what he had kept buried for so long. "Now I'll show ye, woman."

The man Laura had sex with now wasn't the Carson she slept with for the last year. This man was so much more intense and hot. Laura felt waves of pleasure running up and down her body. It was the first time in her life she actually trembled with arousal.

Carson felt Laura's body trembling under him and smiled as the loud cries of pleasure escaped her lips. "She wanted this all along." He thought, moving faster to a tempo wilder than he had ever felt before.

Laura heard herself cry out with pleasure. All the other men in her life held themselves back, since she looked fragile. Even telling them she was a marine didn't help. Carson made her dream come true. The waves of pleasure became more and more intense and frequent until they all merged into one big explosive climax. She let go of all things around her. She could only feel the relief now. "Maybe this is what ascension feels like" was her last thought before another orgasmic explosion filled her mind.

Carson had ceased all attempts to regain control of himself. Once again he turned into a wild monster. He watched Laura's face twisting and screaming with the pleasure he was giving her. Only the explosion of his own orgasm silenced his thoughts for a moment.

It took Laura several minutes to calm down and catch her breath again. "That was awesome, Carson. We gotta do it again sometime soon."

Carson couldn't believe his own ears. Laura's response was nothing he expected. "There's somethin' I have to tell ye, Laura. The first time I slept with a girl, I lost control exactly like this. I hurt her and she broke up with me. She even called me a "sadistic monster". Ever since then I tried to control myself, so it wouldn' happen again."

Laura snuggled her body against Carson. "You are no monster", she said "In fact, you just gave me the greatest sex I've ever had. I like it a little harder, I'm not made of glass, and the only thing that hurt me is you not telling me sooner." She tried to look upset, but it was impossible after what she's just been through.

Carson turned his head to face Laura and kissed her as gently as ever, saying "I love ye, Laura."


	5. Radek and Elizabeth

Be my Valentine 

Author: Pajus

**AN**: Thanks to **AudreysMagic (AudreyLynne)** and **Rosehawk** for their spellchecking, lots of ideas and endless support. This story wouldn't be worth publishing without their help. Thank you.

* * *

Three years was a long time for anyone. Even for Elizabeth Weir. But it wasn't the only reason why she was looking forward to tonight. Everyone would be at the party John set up and the corridors would be so wonderfully empty. Her lover will be waiting for her on the party and in only six hours they'll leave for his quarters. "Six hours. How am I going to survive this?", she thought and resumed working on the weekly report for the IOA. Her life completely turned around on the Christmas party seven weeks ago. Elizabeth and Radek were caught under the mistletoe and kissed as tradition dictated. Their kiss was on top of the gossip chain for a long time, but was eventually replaced by rumors of John and Teyla being involved. Fortunately all gossips about Radek and Elizabeth had no proof or eyewitness to back them up. "If they could know what that kiss started." Elizabeth thought to herself. Radek came to her three days later, telling her about what he felt since they first met. Telling her he couldn't just sit there and do nothing about it anymore. Elizabeth was a little shocked by Radek's sudden confession, but pleased as well. She always wanted to be with a man like Radek – stable, caring, devoted and full of feelings for her. There was only one question left unanswered: Is he passionate in bed? A question that would be answered that night.

Elizabeth went to the party when her paperwork was finished. Looking around, she saw everyone having a good time. John and Teyla weren't there anymore, Laura tried to get another glass of Radek's spiked punch into Carson and Katie just whispered something into Rodney's ear, after which Rodney grabbed her hand and left. "Why is Radek not here?" Her question was answered the moment she looked at her watch. "Oh, my God! I'm late! Stupid report!" Elizabeth considered having all members of the IOA murdered, so she won't have to write reports anymore.

Fortunately, Radek was still outside his quarters when Elizabeth arrived. She didn't apologize. She didn't even greet him. She just grabbed his face and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry for the delay. I had to finish the stupid report for the IOA," mumbled Elizabeth between kisses.

Radek was surprised by the sudden passionateness of his lover. She was never like this. "It's okay. You are worth the wait," he said when Elizabeth parted the kiss to catch her breath. Her heart and lungs were still in racing mode after her quick walk and the kissing didn't help with it.

Both Radek and Elizabeth felt the arousal in each other. Radek wanted to give her all that was in him. Elizabeth enforced her 'I-won't-date-coworkers' policy before Radek came to her six weeks ago. It was easy for him to guess, this would be Elizabeth's first time in three years. It will be the same for him too. Radek wanted to release all the passion stored in them.

Radek wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's body, turned them around almost violently, pressed her body against the wall and kissed her wildly. He ran his hands down Elizabeth's back and moved them forward to the zipper on her pants, slowly undoing it.

The touch of Radek's fingers on the wet entrance to her body returned Elizabeth to reality. "What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care," Radek answered when two of his fingers entered Elizabeth's body.

This was too much for Elizabeth. The avalanche of emotions completely washed all of her thoughts away. The only thing Elizabeth could say was "Please. Don't stop, Radek. Don't stop." She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming with pleasure. She felt the wonderful sensations filling her being and exploding into the space around her in a strong orgasm. "How could I live without this for three years?" she asked herself. From that moment, Elizabeth knew Radek was the perfect man for her.

Radek's fingers left Elizabeth's body and moved up to his mouth. He wanted to taste her juices. "Skoro jako čerstvé jahody", he thought to himself while taking Elizabeth's body into his arms, carrying her into his quarters.

Elizabeth felt like floating when her aftershocks passed. She also realized why, when her eyes opened again. Radek carried her body and placed it on his bed. Elizabeth smiled at him gently, saying "You deserve a little reward."

She didn't let him lie down. Instead, Elizabeth sat up, unbuckled Radek's pants and took them off along with his underwear. Radek stepped out of the bundle of useless clothes and kicked them aside. Elizabeth was more than satisfied with Radek's length and size. She ran one of her hands all over him and gently massaged his balls with the other, planting hot, wet kisses on Radek's erect cock.

"Bože! To je nádherný." Radek was too aroused to speak English. His entire mind focused on Elizabeth's lips and tongue, his face twisted with pleasure. Elizabeth looked up to see Radek's face. She didn't understand a word of her lover's native language, but his face told her everything she wanted to know.

Radek's mind went to another world the moment Elizabeth took him into her mouth. He lost all remaining self control after a few strokes. "Elizabeth... já... už... už... AAAAH." Radek felt the explosive relese of his climax.

Elizabeth tried to swallow all of Radek's come and almost drowned in it. But the most amazing thing was Radek still being hard after his orgasm.

Radek knelt down to kiss Elizabeth. He had never tasted his own flavour, but it felt almost as arousing as Elizabeth's juice. Radek's hands moved all over Elizabeth's back, trying to find the hem of her top. When the piece of clothing went to the floor, Radek used his weight to slowly lie Elizabeth down on his bed. His lips kissed their way down her neck and chest. Elizabeth felt waves of cold when Radek bit her hard nipple for the first time. She moved her hands into Radek's hair, moaning, "I love this."

Radek's kisses slowly moved from Elizabeth's nipples down to her stomach, where he drew circles of pleasure with his tongue. Again he touched the hair between Elizabeth's thighs, moving his hand to rub her clitoris while the other hand tried to take her pants off.

Elizabeth felt the new wave of pleasure coming from between her thighs and arched her back to help Radek's effort. She was naked a moment later. Radek parted Elizabeth's legs, kissing and licking her flooded entrance. He wanted to taste more of her strawberry-flavored juice.

Elizabeth felt the increase in Radek's effort between her legs. Once again her hands found Radek's head, pulling him against her. Radek didn't have time to shave in the past two days and the feeling of his rough facial hair intensified Elizabeth's pleasure into something she didn't consider possible before.

Radek's entire face was wet with juices of Elizabeth's second orgasm. He stood up again and took off his shirt. The heavily breathing Elizabeth lying on his bed was so beautiful to him. He took her body in his arms again, placed her fully on his bed and laid himself down next t her.

When Elizabeth finally opened her eyes again, she saw Radek smiling at her and felt his hands playing with her breasts. "Jsi tak krásná a sladká," Radek said while his head moved to kiss Elizabeth's lips. "Ochutnej se". The two foreign words sounded like the most seductive song to her.

Elizabeth tasted her own juices when Radek connected their bodies in a passionate kiss. She could smell them on Radek's face and rubbed her tongue all over it to get as much of them as she could.

The unique taste sent a new wave of arousal through Elizabeth's body. She couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to feel Radek inside her. To unleash all the unused feelings in their bodies.

Their kiss quickly gained momentum as Elizabeth climbed on top of Radek. Lying on his body, she felt Radek's hands on her back, the hair on his chest rubbing her nipples and his long hardness against her stomach. Elizabeth released herself from Radek's embrace, took his cock and placed it to her wet entrance. It took all of Radek's self control to not stroke into Elizabeth right away. Instead he waited for her. Radek knew Elizabeth would be slow in her descent. He could see the will to tease him in her eyes. Elizabeth did exactly what Radek expected. She took him in slowly, inch by inch, massaging his cock with her inner muscles.

Radek was close to coming when Elizabeth took his entire length into her body. Fortunately she didn't move for a moment, trying to enjoy the feeling of being full again. After this painfully long moment, Elizabeth began moving up and down, riding Radek faster and faster.

Radek knew Elizabeth would be wild and tried to help her as best as he could. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist to support her rocking while moving his body up and down to increase the rhythm of their wild frenzy. Radek didn't have to wait long for his climax. The sensation of pleasure filled his body and released itself through his cock into Elizabeth's hot body.

Elizabeth exploded the moment she felt Radek's come warming up her insides. The intensity of her orgasm took her completely by surprise. Elizabeth opened her eyes, but could see neither Radek, nor the bed they were on, nor the picture of Prague on the wall. All she saw were beautiful shapes of gold and red floating all around her. It was the most amazing sight of her life.

The throes of their climaxes wained slowly, returning them both into the bitter reality. "I think we should take a shower." Radek heard the seductiveness in Elizabeth's words. She wanted more.

Radek and Elizabeth were all over each other when the first drops of warm water touched their bodies. The water added a more arousing sensation to their kissing. Elizabeth felt Radek's cock hard against her thight again. She already began to wonder how much more could Radek take.

Elizabeth felt Radek's kisses on her body. She felt tenderness and love in his touch – exactly what her aching body needed. Radek's gentle kissing made the ache go away, replacing it with lust. Elizabeth wanted to feel him inside again and Radek could sense it. He turned her around, placed his hard cock to her entrance pushing him slowly in, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

The sensation wasn't as intensive as before, but the feeling of tenderness and love in their contact made up for it. Suddenly a new idea came into Radek's mind. He took the sprinkler and directed the flow of water on Elizabeth's breasts.

Elizabeth didn't see it coming. The sudden surge of intense sensations from her breasts took her by surprise, forcing her to cry loudly with pleasure. But this was still nothing compared to what Radek was about to do. The feeling of the water drops massaging her clitoris was beyond description and sent Elizabeth's mind into a completely new realm of pleasure.

Elizabeth felt a chain of orgasms exploding into every fibre of her body and into the space around. She couldn't hear or see anything anymore. She could only sense Radek's own climax exploding into her, sending Elizabeth even further into the land noone wants to return from.

Radek never saw a woman like this before. Elizabeth's body trembled in his arms. He had to drop the sprinkler to the floor as Elizabeth's legs couldn't carry her body anymore. Radek placed Elizabeth's body on the wet shower floor as gently as he could. Elizabeth looked so peaceful almost as if she was asleep. Radek took the sprinkler and washed her body a little. Elizabeth didn't open her eyes, but the expression in her face told him, where she had been. Radek took a towel and dried their aching bodies.

Elizabeth slowly returned to this world as the throes of her orgasm waned. She knew her body would ache for a few days, but the memories of what happened between her and Radek tonight were worth it. Elizabeth felt the floating sensation when Radek carried her from the shower back into his bed. He laid himself next to her, covered their bodies with a blanket and kissed Elizabeth's lips sweetly. Elizabeth opened her eyes and kissed Radek back. Both knew their bodies had enough for tonight, but that didn't stop them from playing a kind of 'cat and mouse' game, cuddling and kissing themselves to sleep.

* * *

**AN:**

Skoro jako čerstvé jahody - Almost like fresh strawberries

Bože! To je nádherný - God! That's amazing

Jsi tak krásná a sladká - You are so beautiful and sweet

Ochutnej se - Taste yourself


End file.
